Providing a memory function to vehicle component positioning systems has gained wide acceptance in recent years. The memory function allows a particular rider to tailor the position of a vehicle component, such as the seat, mirrors, etc. to the position desired for that individual. The memory system will typically allow selection and storage of desired positions for at least two individuals.
While memory functions are gaining wide acceptance, the optional provision of the memory function complicates assembly. Positioning systems that do not include the memory function must still be provided. The memory function is typically provided as an option, and a large percentage of the positioning systems are still assembled without the memory function.
Older prior art controls used to provide the memory function include a separate memory positioning control in addition to a non-memory positioning control. Different tooling and assembly steps must be made available to the assembler for incorporation of the non-memory and the memory controls.
More recent developments provide an optional memory function by a universal positioning switch control board which also controls the manual positioning function. The control board incorporates a circuit board that may optionally receive a piggy-back memory pack. The control board includes connections to be connected to a wire harness extending between the control board and the positioning motor control. The memory pack is attached to the same circuit board that controls the manual switch. Memory signals pass from the memory switch through the circuit board to the motor control. The memory pack plugs into a well adjacent to the manual positioning switch. When the memory option is not utilized, a cover for the manual switch covers and encloses the well.
This arrangement, while being an improvement, still requires positioning switch controls which are not easily pre-assembled. The switch still requires a number of tools and distinct assembly steps. The manual switch circuit board also must be modified to receive the piggy-back memory pack. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,592.